L'art des préjugés
by Milena.Io
Summary: Elle, c'est Elizabeth. Jeune femme libre, poétique et sans compromis. Lui c'est Darcy, misanthrope pur et dur, ne laissant rien paraître. La rencontre entre ses deux jeunes gens dans une galerie d'art va bouleverser leurs vies mutuelles. Pour toujours.
1. Chapter 1

Chacun s'accordera à dire qu'une femme, peu importe son niveau social, culturelle, amoureux, peu importe tout, trouvera toujours le temps trop long si l'envie lui vient de se préparer à plaire pour une quelconque cérémonie.

- Lizzie dépêche toi, je vais être en retard !

- J'arrive Jane ! s'écria Elizabeth

Et sur ce, elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, se dirigea en courant vers l'armoire à chaussures se trouvant dans le halle, enfila ses escarpins noirs et après s'être vêtu de son trench beige, afficha un air contraint à sa sœur.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu l'habitude de me préparer pour…

Jane roula des yeux et soupira d'une façon comique et ostensible

- Qu'est ce que racontes tu es magnifique.

Elizabeth portait une robe noire, avec un col rond et long faisant le tour de ses épaules, lui arrivant aux chevilles, seyant et avec un dos nu en dentelle

- Pas autant que toi ma Jane, dit elle

Cette dernière portait une robe bustier rouge rubis, à la jupe asymétrique s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux blonds au brushing parfait, encadrant parfaitement son visage splendide.

- Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux si impeccables sans passer chez le coiffeur ? Cela me sidère tout le temps… se moqua Elizabeth

- Tes cheveux sont dix milles fois plus magnifique que les miens. S'étonna Jane

Le pire, pensa Elizabeth, c'est que Jane croyait vraiment en ce qu'elle disait. Qu'elle trouvait la touffe brune de sa sœur attachée en chignon à la va vite ou plusieurs mèches rebelles s'échappaient plus belle que sa chevelure digne de Barbie.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture de Jane. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur, et sur la route que la sœur ainée commença à soudoyer légèrement sa frangine

- T'as de la chance d'être la chouchou à Papa, sinon il ne t'aurait pas pardonné ton retard.

- Jane ! Depuis notre enfance on assiste aux expositions de tout ses trouvailles d'artistes, un moment donnée, ca me lasse !

- C'est sans doute pour ca que tu es devenu critique d'art, puisque l'art te lasse, bien évidement, se moqua-elle

- C'est pour payer mes études à la Sorbonne, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas gratuit ! s'irrita quelque peu Elizabeth.

- Lizzie, arrête de te moquer de moi, depuis ta plus tendre enfance c'est toi qui partages la passion de père et ce n'est pas puisque tu habites depuis 2 ans à Paris que cela m'est sortit de la mémoire.

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Je voulais avoir le dernier mot. Avoua Elizabeth. Je suis pressé de revoir papa, il m'a beaucoup manqué et Lydia, Kitty, Marie aussi …

- Et mère ? demanda Jane, dissimulant son amusement

- Pour sur, mais j'irais jusqu'à l'insulter en disant que je lui ai préféré ses nerfs !

Les deux sœurs eurent un fou rire sans égale, jusqu'à ce que Elizabeth se reprenne.

- Plus sérieusement, oui, elle aussi m'a manqué. Il faut dire qu'hormis les fêtes, je suis plongé dans mes livres et je ne vois que toi, dans la famille, soupira Elizabeth

- Je te remercie de t'être pu libérer pour deux semaines, alors que tes cours, commença Jane

- Je t'en pris, arrêtes. J'avais pris de l'avance durant l'été et puis je n'aurais pour rien au monde raté l'exposition du nouveau favori de père.

- De toute façon, débuta Jane, il n'y aura que Papa. Maman et les autres ont préféré assister au repas de Tante.

- Je ne vais pas dire que ca me rassure, mais j'y pense très fort ! s'exclama Elizabeth provocant un sourire chez Jane.

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin devant la galerie, dans un quartier chic de Londres, Elizabeth, prise d'une impatience sans précèdent marcha avec allégresse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et une fois qu'elle repéra son père par la vitre extérieur, l'ouvrit, laissa un employé la débarrasser de son trench, et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Ma Lizzie chérie ! s'écria son père

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Quoi, un vieillard ? Tu penses encore à moi ? Paris ne te divertit pas assez ? Et comment s'appelles t-il déjà …Jean non plus ?

- Papa arrêtes ! feignis de s'énerver Elizabeth, en prenant un air outragé, tout en se séparant de son père.

Et elle fit enfin demi tour. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle réalisa tout un coup qu'elle faisait face à deux hommes, l'un plus séduisant que l'autre. Enfin, non, Elizabeth avait une nette préférence pour le grand brun d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Quoi que celui à la chevelure flamboyante avait un air plus jovial.

- Elisa, commença son père, il se trouve que j'étais entrain de négocier un tableau avec l'un de ses deux jeunes gens…

- Ah je vois, ces deux jeunes gens ont pu assister à mon spectacle d'exubérante, dit nerveusement Elizabeth, j'en suis désolé…

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! s'écria l'homme roux, tandis que l'autre homme confirmait les paroles d'Elizabeth par un méprisant « effectivement ».

- Désolé, il se trouve que mon amour filial n'est pas tenu compte des convenances victoriennes dans ce ramassis de peintures contemporains. Répondit Elizabeth, retrouvant tout son aplomb, en soutenant le regard de l'homme aux cheveux sombres, agacée qu'elle était par son snobisme.

Ca réplique n'eut pas l'effet attendu, celui de clouer le bec de l'individu.

- Vous nous demandez pardon, et j'affirme que votre pardon est justifié. Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela vous énerve. Mise à part que peut-être, ce que j'ai pris pour des excuses sincères n'était qu'une politesse, une convenance. Ce qui m'étonnerai vu la façon dont vous venez de dénigrer ses derniers.

Elizabeth, sous le coup de la colère d'être traité subtilement par cet inconnu d'hypocrite, ne pus ravaler ces mots, même si elle sentait le mal aise de l'ami de cet même personne

- Non, ce n'était ni une vraie excuse, ni une convenance mais qu'une phrase ironique sensée mettre tout le monde à l'aise, car monsieur…

- Monsieur Darcy mon enfant, affirma son père qui en rien gênée par la situation, se réjouissait de retrouver sa Lizzie de toujours, provocante.

- Monsieur Darcy, je ne vois pas qui serais prête à condamner l'amour d'une fille pour son père qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis six mois. Ce serait trop… inhumain si j'ose !

Le prénommé Mr. Darcy, ne sourcilla pas et pris d'un léger malaise à peine perceptible, si ce n'est par un rictus, s'enterra dans son mutisme, tout en soutenant avec orgueil le regard de la jeune femme enflammée qu'il avait devant lui, après avoir vidé le fond de sa coupe de champagne. Il se demanda comment elle avait eut le cran de défier un client potentiel, sans penser au succès de son père, et il la trouva égoïste. Soudain, comme si Elizabeth avait devancé ses pensées, sa mine s'adoucit, et elle rajouta à ce monsieur Darcy, d'un ton ironique fort bien dissimulé, mais qui n'échappa pas à la fine analyse à son destinataire :

- Mr. Darcy, je suis navré, j'espère tout au plus que mon comportement franc ne gâchera pas la beauté de la toile que vous souhaitez avoir. Il se trouve, que vous m'avez l'air d'un homme objectif et que, sur ce, je ne pense pas que la liberté que je me suis permise affectera votre choix.

« Elle a réussi à me trouver une qualité qui justifie son comportement exécrable, cette femme est décidément très sournoise… » Pensa Darcy « et délicieusement envoutante » songea t-il. Chassant cette dernière idée saugrenu de son esprit il lui répondit :

- Il se trouve que je ne suis pas l'acheteur, C'est mon ami Charles. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être inquiète.

- Fort bien, se contenta de répondre Elizabeth, en lui offrant un sourire forcé

- Bon, Monsieur Bingley, j'en ai assez de cette petite pièce de théâtre, venez avec moi négocier l'affaire et laissons à nos tout nouveaux réconciliés le temps de mieux se connaître. Lizzie chérie, pouvez vous guider Mr. Darcy dans la galerie ? demanda Mr. Bennet en se retournant vers sa fille.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui répondre, exagérément:

- Avec joie, mon chère, chère père !

- Très bien, Mr. Bingley, vous n'allez pas me croire il y a cet artiste dont je vous ai parlez…

Laissant son père discuter avec son nouvel associé, Elizabeth se retourna vers Mr. Darcy :

- Quand voulez vous débuter ?

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, je vous remercie

- Oh veuillez arrêtez ! Il se trouve que mon père croit qu'une solide amitié de construit sur une base haineuse… le croyez vous ?

- Je suis plus du côté de la philosophie allemande, ce coté là, répondit Darcy

- Que vous êtes pédant ! un simple non aurait suffit ! s'exclama Elizabeth

- Je ne connais pas les limites de votre culture général mademoiselle, je ne fais que donner mon avis ! s'étonna Darcy, se rendant compte après de l'insulte déguisé qu'il venait de lui infliger. Elizabeth n'en pris pas garde et lui sourit franchement, pour une première fois, voyant sa sincérité. Après tout, elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir de la traiter d'ignorante alors qu'elle venait de le traiter de vaniteux.

- Faire allusion à Nietzche dépasse une culture générale dans la norme. Affirma t-elle tout simplement.

- Vous me traitez de pédant alors que vous m'avez tout à fait compris…

- Je viens ici me reposer, pas pour me replonger dans la philo, j'en fais une overdose depuis deux ans.

- Faites vous des études de lettres ? demanda t-il

- Effectivement, affirma Elizabeth

- J'ai entendu votre père mentionner Paris … Les faites vous en France ?

- Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour des études littéraire vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Certes…Dans quel université ?

- Mais il se trouve que je ne me vois vivre à Paris, après mon diplôme. Bien que ce soit une de mes villes favorites, reprit elle, en ignorant volontairement la question de Mr. Darcy. Elle n'aimait pas mentionner le prestigieux nom de « Sorbonne », car cella entrainait directement une foule de préjugés.

Darcy avait bien évidement aperçu le manège d'Elizabeth, mais il ne voulu nullement la mettre mal à l'aise croyant que l'université dont elle dissimulait le nom était d'une réputation si mauvaise qu'elle lui faisait honte.

- Et où souhaitez vous résider ? l'interrogea t-il

- Prague ! lui répondit Elizabeth, avec un air exalté.

- Prague ? assez originale…

- Ou Saint-Pétersbourg !

- En Russie ? Vous avez une nette préférence pour l'Europe de l'Est à ce que je vois…

- Enfaite, je suis assez polyvalente, le lieu où j'ai envie d'être dépend des mes lectures…

- Je vois, dit Darcy

- Imaginez moi, à Dix ans, j'étais tombé irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edmond Dantès et je voulais m'exiler sur Monte-Cristo… et elle eut un petit rire, provocant un sourire chez Darcy, sourire qu'il s'empressa d'effacer.

- Et vous ? continua-elle

- Moi ? s'étonna Darcy

- Oui, vous, répéta Elizabeth

- J'habite ici. Répondit il d'un ton redevenu assez froid. Rien de romanesque, comme vous le voyez.

- J'imagine que votre activité professionnelle doit êtres très structuré … laissa échapper Elizabeth.

- Comme ?

- Cadre, PDG… énuméra t-elle

- Vous vous faites souvent des avis tout prêts? s'irrita t-il

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand soudain quelqu'un vint l'encercler de ses bras par derrière. Elle se retourna alors vivement et embrassa fougueusement le nouvel arrivant.

- Jean, tu es enfin arrivé !

- Oui mais, je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, des affaires m'appellent à Paris, désolé. Je suis allé dire bonjour et au revoir à Jane et à ton père avant de venir te voir, le meilleur pour la fin…

- Oh, d'accord, répondit Elizabeth, tentant de cacher sa déception.

- Il se trouve qu'il veulent que j'écrivent un article sur … voulu se justifier Jean

- J'ai dit d'accord, on en reparlera à Paris…

- Tu es agacé, je le sens…tenta t-il

- Je ne vais mas m'exalter de joie, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te décommandes. Confirma Elizabeth

- Quand elle est comme ça, vaut mieux pas lui parler, dit soudain Jean en se retournant vers Darcy, qui étonné d'être interpellé, ne sut que dire

- Ah oui ! s'exclama Elizabeth, Jean, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Darcy, Jean. Il se trouve que je n'aime pas les présentations si officieux d'où mon oublie !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Lizzie, mon avion est dans…

- Mais je ne te retiens pas ! Envole toi, je me trouverai bien un amant… se moqua Elizabeth

- Mr. Darcy peut-être, continua Jean, dans le même ton.

- Si je te dis qui c'est, ce ne sera plus un amant.

Jean l'embrassa une dernière fois avec fougue avant de lui murmurer un « Ceci n'était que pour discréditer ton futur amant… » Et de prendre congé aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- C'est votre mari ? Lui demanda aussitôt Darcy, d'un ton trop agacé pour un inconnu. En effet, il avait trouvé Jean un peu trop démonstratif et à l'aise avec les gens.

Heureusement, Elizabeth, sous le coup l'énervement, ne remarqua rien

- Grands dieux non ! s'écria t-elle je suis totalement opposée au mariage. Mais oui, c'est mon conjoint.

- Opposée au mariage ? Pour une étudiante en lettres vous me semblez peu romanesque. Dit Darcy,

- Le mariage n'est en rien romanesque, mais suffit Mr. Darcy, je vois que votre opinion diverge et je ne veux pas me lancer dans un débat.

- Moi non plus. D'ailleurs je dois prendre congé…

- Oh non attendez, mon père m'en voudra si je ne vous fait pas la visite !

- Mais…

- J'insiste Mr. Darcy !

Et Mr. Darcy, bon gré, mal gré la suivit. Ils firent ensemble le tour de la galerie en ne parlant presque pas. Bien évidement, le caractère sociable d'Elizabeth avait bien tenté de le mettre à l'aise et de plaisanter, mais Darcy d'avéra être un misanthrope pur et dur qui ne bronchait quasiment jamais. Elle abandonna définitivement d'essayer de sympathiser avec lui quand elle se rendit compte que la seule discussion de plus de trois syllabes qu'ils aient eut n'était né que d'un désaccord sur une peinture novatrice.

- Je vous jure, vous êtes têtu comme une mule ! Une peinture n'est pas obligée d'être réaliste pour être un chef d'œuvre ! L'art abstrait, ca ne vous dit rien ? s'énerva Elizabeth

- Si mais, vous conviendrez que cela demande beaucoup moins de technique et de talent. Répondit calmement Darcy

- Mais beaucoup plus d'imagination et d'avant-gardisme, et c'est là où est le talent !

- De Vinci aurait certainement pu peindre ce tableau, l'inverse reste à prouver, avec l'artiste de cette peinture.

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien ou quoi ? s'exaspéra Elizabeth. Pourtant, un petit bourgeois comme vous doit normalement aimer la peinture contemporaine non ? Laissez moi vous dire, c'est plutôt cool que des gens archaïque comme vous existent car, par votre coté désuet, vous mettez en valeur la nouveauté ! finit elle

- Vous avez réussi à me trouver une utilité, je vous en remercie…dit Darcy, sensiblement vexé par les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Ca frisait l'impolitesse, je le sais bien, mais je me suis donnée de la peine pourtant. Vous, vous ne le ferrez jamais, pour moi.

- Je n'ai pas le talent de converser avec des inconnus aussi librement et sincèrement que je le voudrais. Je n'ai pas votre esprit sans-gêne.

- Esprit sans-gêne ? Je ne sais si c'est un compliment ou une insulte, mais pour vous humaniser, je pencherais pour la première ! s'écria Elizabeth

- Que vous êtes altruiste ! dit exagérément Darcy

Elizabeth sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de cet homme. Cet individu lui paraissait détestable au plus haut point. Il n'était fait que pour critiquer, se moquer et se montrer dédaigneux pour chaque chose qu'il trouvait inférieur à sa stricte mode de vie bourgeoise et coincé. Il l'avait traité elle, d'impolie et de folle furieuse puis son père en défavorisant ce qu'il exposait, tout en sachant que sa fille était à deux pas de lui. Il ne lui manquait plus que de discréditer Jane, pensa Elizabeth.

Plongée ses lugubres pensés, elle était loin de se douter que Darcy tout en ayant un avais défavorable sur sa trop pleine confiance, et sa franchise qu'il pensait trop poussée pour être naturelle, admirait sa vivacité et son anticonformisme. Mais aussi son charme en désordre et la lubricité candide qui se dégageait d'elle part son refus de plaire. Toutefois, aucun des deux, ne pouvait plus se supporter du regard, ni même Darcy, qui franchement été agacé par le manque de tolérance d'Elizabeth qui s'obstinait à ne pas accepter un point de vue divergent du sien.

Tel une providence, Jane se dirigea vers sa sœur et lui demanda de venir voir une œuvre pour connaître son avis et Darcy demanda aux jeunes filles de l'excuser près de son ami Mr. Bingley, mais il devait absolument partir. Ainsi Elizabeth et Jane se dirigèrent vers la toile en question quand soudain leur père et Mr. Bingley les rejoignirent.

- Jane, mon enfant, laisse moi te présenter Mr. Bingley ! Il s'apprête à nourrir tes sœurs ! s'exclama Mr. Bennet

- Bonsoir Mr. Bingkey…débuta Jane

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Bennet, répondit Bingley dont le regard était devenu extatique devant la splendeur de Jane.

- Papa, pourquoi devra t-il nourrir mes sœurs ? demanda alors Jane

- Il achète la toile que tu as devant toi ! s'écria Mr. Bennet

- Oh, c'est justement ma préféré !

- La mienne aussi ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est normal, je l'achète mais.. bégaya Bingley. Puis se reprenant je suis navré de vous la dérober…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, je n'ai plus de place sur mes murs !

- Mr. Bingley, votre ami Mr. Darcy est parti, il voulait que je vous préviennes. dit Elizabeth

- Je l'avais deviné, Darcy n'est pas capable d'endurer un rassemblement de plus d'une heure, il est moitié agoraphobe !

"je ne me suis pas privé de le remarquer, songea Elizabeth"

Le reste de la soirée de passa calmement et joyeusement pour Elizabeth. Celle-ci regardait d'un œil ravit le rapprochement de Jane et de Mr. Bingley, qui ne se quittèrent quasiment jamais et aida en même temps son père, s'occupant un peu de la clientèle.

L'exposition rafla un succès certain et l'heure de départ arriva

Le père et la cadette s'en allèrent rejoindre pour l'un sa soeur, pour l'autre sa Tante. En effet, cette dernière, vielle célibataire aigrie et possédant un grand domaine luxueux dans le quartiers de Nothing Hill, accueillait les Bennet quand ceux-ci étaient en séjour à Londres pour les affaires de Mr. Bennet. Jane, quant à elle retourna dans son appartement londonien. Elle proposa bien à Elizabeth de venir loger chez elle, mais celle-ci refusa, affirmant qu'elle voulait revoir sa mère et ses sœurs. Les retrouvailles furent touchantes et chaleureuses, jusqu'à ce que Mme. Bennet s'exclame :

- Ma chérie, Lizzie, je parlais à ta tante de ton nouveau fiancé ! Quand va t-il venir ici ?

- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé, et il ne va pas venir maman, il est occupé. Répondit d'un ton lasse Elizabeth

- Comment ? il ne viendra pas ? Mais il est d'une impolitesse ! Délaisser sa future femme comme ça ! s'écria sa mère

- Maman, je répète encore que ce n'est pas mon fiancé ! s'énerva Elizabeth

- Oh ma chérie, pas la peine de faire la rusée ! Je devine tout ce qui est caché !

Elizabeth, connaissant sa mère, ne voulut pas insister et dit à la joyeuse assemblé qu'elle allait dormir, étant exténuée. Son départ augmenta les cachoteries de sa tendre mère et les sarcasmes blasé de son père, sous les rires de fond des jeunes demoiselles Bennet.

« Je sens que je vais me reposer ! » songea Elizabeth, sa mine contrant ses pensées.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir. **_

_**Alors avant de me faire engueuler, vitrioler, battre. **_

_**Merci de vos reviews et de votre soutient à toutes et à tous. Que ce soit sur cette fiction ou sur le "Deuil des préjugés". **_

_**Ce dernier n'est pas en abandon, comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont demandé. C'est juste que j'ai de grandes ambitions pour lui, et que je ne veux pas les gâcher par une trop grande précipitation. Et je n'ai pas le courage, ni le temps de m'attaquer à cette fiction. Il me faudrait pour cela relire tout mes austen, d'une manière approfondie et, entre mes cours, mes devoirs et ma vie privée, je préfère prendre ce risque plus tard. Peut-être durant les grandes vacances. **_

_**Toutefois, lire des gentils commentaires encourageants me fait chaud dans le petit coeur :) Mais je vous conseilles de ne pas attendre de suite immédiate. D'ailleurs, même le premier chapitre va être modifié.**_

_**Cette fiction ci, "L'art des préjugés " est beaucoup plus simple et imagé dans l'écriture, car je n'essaie pas d'imiter le plus possible Mrs. Austen. Donc, beaucoup plus épuré. Non pas que ça me plaise plus mais, je ne me prend pas la tête à l'écrire. **_

_**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, encore, pour cette fiction. Je ne peux pas dire combien de chapitres elle va contenir, tout simplement puisque j'écris sans plan précis. Les personnages et les situations me viennent en écrivant. Vos avis, vos suggestions, vos idées ne sont pas seulement le bienvenu, mais elles sont INDISPENSABLES ! Éclatez-vous, quoi. **_

_**J'espère que vous allez apprécier.**_

_**Sur ce, je promet de ne pas laisser trainer cette fiction et d'y revenir assez régulièrement **_

_**Milena** :)_

* * *

Elizabeth fut la première à sa réveiller le lendemain matin. Il était encore très tôt et elle n'avait pas bien dormi. Aussi décida-t-elle d'aller rendre visite à son ami Charlotte, qu'elle savait au travail. Celle-ci en effet était depuis peu la patronne d'un pub londonien qui commençait à se faire connaître. Il avait la particularité de rester ouvert dans les heures très matinales. Charlotte était la meilleure amie d'Elizabeth et sa véritable confidente. Bien sûr il y avait Jane, mais la gentillesse de cette dernière l'empêchait d'être objective et ne convenait pas à l'esprit critique d'Elizabeth.

Quand elle entra enfin dans le bar, il était vide. Même au comptoir, il n'y avait personne. Après quelques minutes d'attente, son amie apparu enfin :

⁃ Elizabeth, toi à Londres ! s'exclama Charlotte en se jetant dans ses bras.

⁃ C'est si étonnant que ça ? Tu m'accueilles comme une revenante d'après-guerre ! se moqua Elizabeth

⁃ Tu es pire que ça. Les beaux parisiens t'ont fait complètement oublier tes amis, la taquina Charlotte

⁃ Arretes de raconter des bêtises, Jean n'est pas si irrésistible.

⁃ Assez pour que tu ne sois pas venu nous voir depuis six mois. Je me demandais même s'il ne t'avait pas par hasard passé la bague au doigt !

⁃ Charlotte, parles pas de malheur. Le jour où je me marierai sera le jour de l'apocalypse, dit Elisabeth ulcérée

⁃ Toujours ta maudite phobie. Les gens ne s'améliorent pas, soupira-elle

⁃ Les hommes ne s'améliorent pas, rectifia Elisabeth

⁃ Pessimiste que tu es ! Je suis célibataire et plus enclin à l'amour que toi ! Il y a des fois Lizzie, où j'ai envie de te tuer !

⁃ Le mariage et l'amour, c'est deux choses différentes, se défendit Elisabeth

⁃ En tout cas, si tu ne veux toujours pas t'engager en deux ans de relation, c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas comme tu le prétends. Crois-moi.

⁃ Charlotte, c'est moi qui ai envie de te tuer, là. s'énerva Elisabeth.

⁃ D'accord, D'accord. Je ne dirais plus rien, dit Charlotte ne pouvant masquer un sourire.

Et la discussion se poursuivit sur des terrains moins mouvants. Les deux amies rattrapaient le temps perdu tout en préparant le bar à l'ouverture. Puis, Charlotte commença à raconter à Elisabeth l'évolution de sa récente affaire.

⁃ En parlant de ton bar, les premiers clients arrivent ! dit Elizabeth en voyant deux silhouettes se rapprocher de l'immeuble

⁃ Je parie que c'est ce Mr. Darcy. C'est déjà un habitué, il vient toujours ici très tôt et seul.

⁃ Mr. Darcy ! s'étonna Elisabeth

⁃ Tu le connais ? demanda Charlotte

Voulant vérifié son doute, Elisabeth jeta un autre coup d'oeil par la baie vitré. Oui, décidément elle reconnaissait bien là le beau visage de l'homme détestable de l'autre soir.

⁃ C'est bien lui, Charlotte. Je l'ai rencontré hier, à la galerie de mon père. C'est un être plein de suffisance. Enfin, ce gars je n'ai passé qu'une soirée avec lui et je le haie déjà. Il n'a parlé que pour me rabaisser et … Merde, Charlotte il arrive et je ne veux surtout pas la voir !

⁃ A ce point ?

⁃ Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira Elisabeth

⁃ Tu n'as qu'à te cacher sous le comptoir !

Elisabeth remercia des yeux son amie et s'exécuta, essayant tant bien que mal de s'installer convenablement tandis que Charlotte lui murmurait que l'homme responsable de sa situation n'était pas seul, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. La porte grinça enfin.

⁃ Un scotch, commanda Darcy

⁃ Bonjour, une pinte, s'il vous plait, demanda pour sa part Bingley

Charlotte commença à les servir. Elisabeth, après avoir remarqué l'impolitesse de Darcy comparé à son ami, se demanda pourquoi diable se trouvait-elle toujours dans de si mauvaises postures.

⁃ Darcy, débuta Bingley, hier, c'était tout simplement magique. J'ai rencontré la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir.

⁃ Les tableaux n'étaient pas mal non plus, répondit Darcy sarcastique.

⁃ Cesses de te moquer. Elle était splendide

⁃ Et qui est cette heureuse élue ?

⁃ Jane Bennet. Et elle a bien voulu me passer son numéro ! s'exclama Bingley, sur un ton ravi qui fit sourire Elisabeth de sa cachette.

⁃ Ah, tu parles de cette blonde en robe rouge ? C'est une Bennet, elle aussi ? dit son ami, navré

⁃ Oui, c'est une des filles de Mr. Bennet. Pourquoi ce "elle aussi " ?

⁃ Je n'ai pas un bon souvenir d'hier soir, pour ma part, voulu écourté Darcy

⁃ Pourquoi donc ? Les tableaux étaient magnifiques et les filles splendides...

⁃ La seule jolie fille, c'était ta blonde, Charles …

⁃ Oui elle était magnifique. Mais sa sœur, elle aussi, était très belle. Tu n'as pas arrêté d'être avec elle, en plus.

⁃ Ecoutes, elle était passablement belle, je te l'accorde. Mais des deux sœurs, si je ne peux pas avoir la meilleure, je cherche ailleurs. Peut-on parler d'autre chose maintenant ?

⁃ Darcy tu es incorrigible ! Tu m'énerves. Je pars. Tu n'oublies pas que ce soir, Caroline vous a invité à diner, toi et Georgie… dit Bingley, d'un ton moqueur.

⁃ Comment pourrai-je ? dit Darcy, levant les yeux au ciel tandis que son ami partait.

⁃ Mais votre comman…de ! tenta Charlotte, essayant de rattraper Bingley déjà dehors, dans le froid de l'aurore.

⁃ Je vais le régler, lui dit Darcy.

Le ténébreux personnage demeura ainsi, environ une demi-heure, perdu dans ces songes. Des songes agréables qu'il ne voulait plus avoir. Ceux de grands yeux malicieux et sombres, qu'il tentait de noyer dans son verre.

Mais à cet instant, il n'était aucunement au courant de son mal-être, le percevant toutefois très bien.

Il se leva péniblement, pris congé péniblement, laissant un généreux pourboire.

* * *

⁃ Non mais tu as vu ça ! " je préfère en choisir une autre …" et patati et patata ! s'exclama Charlotte, une fois Darcy en-dehors du bar.

⁃ Laisses, Charlotte. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Il est tellement, tellement orgueilleux. Cela en devient affligent.

⁃ Il mérite son orgueil, pourtant, soupira Charlotte.

⁃ Peux tu développer ? s'étonna Elisabeth

⁃ Il possède un quart des terres du Derbyshire avec un domaine, héritage de ses ancêtres et ses terres. Tu sais, Pemberley ?

⁃ Pemberley est à ce mec ? Tu veux dire l'immense château servant de décor à une centaine de films ?

⁃ Oui … tu l'as déjà vu ?

⁃ Que en photos. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi être un jeune arriviste justifie son orgueil ! s'énerva Elisabeth, il ne gagne son blé qu'en prêtant sa maison. Génial, comme boulot dit-moi !

⁃ Lizzie, c'est un des plus grands actionnaires de la bourse de Londres. soupira Charlotte.

⁃ Mais comment tu sais tout ça, toi ?

⁃ Article du Times, datant d'un mois. Il venait de couler une société qui lui devait environ un milliard de bénéfices.

⁃ Bon, un capitaliste alors. Très cliché dans le genre, se moqua Elisabeth. Écoutes, qu'il mérite son orgueil ou pas, je l'aurais pardonné s'il n'avait pas offensé le mien. Et même pour les trois quart restant du Derbyshire, je ne l'apprécierai jamais.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent dans un fou-rire. Quelque temps après, le bar se remplit et Elisabeth, soucieuse de ne pas déranger son amie prit congé, une fois qu'elle lui promit de lui refaire signe. Elle appela ensuite sa soeur et convint avec elle de déjeuner ensemble en ville. Déjeuner durant Lequel Jane plus enthousiaste que jamais, l'informa timidement de la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eut la veille, juste après la galerie avec Bingley.

- J'étais si étonné. Il m'a appelé tout de suite après, t'imagines ! Il est si charmant et gentil… Il a tout ce que j'ai toujours recherché.

- Après deux heures de relation ! Comment ? Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas encore eut le temps de vous disputer ! Qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de te tromper et de te faire un enfant bâtard avec une jeune fille dévergondée sorti d'une télé-réalité. Charles est vraiment exceptionnel ! rit Elisabeth de l'innocence de sa soeur ainée.

- Très marrant. Tu es hilarante Lizzie. Et combien je te dois pour l'ironie ?

- L'ironie est gratuite, c'est le sarcasme qu'est payant ! D'ailleurs en parlant de sarcasme, tu me files cinquante livres et je te raconte mes aventures d'aujourd'hui, très rocambolesques dans le genre. Une mauvaise comédie romantique, quoi.

Et elle lui raconta sa matinée plus que tourmentée par le hasard et la phrase cassante du " petit capitaliste poussiéreux ", surnom qu'elle avait choisi pour Darcy. Elle le lui raconta avec tout son humour décalé ; une qualité lui servant beaucoup pour rire des plus mauvaises situations. C'était sans compter sur Jane et son fameux caractère altruiste, qui ne supportèrent pas une telle calamité.

- C'était sans-doute un malentendu ! s'exclama Jane. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse être si …

- Jane ! la coupa Elisabeth, un peu agacée. Tu ne te trahiras donc jamais ! Ce type est un salaud, point. Il en faut bien, dans ce monde. Comme il faut des messieurs parfaits pour des filles parfaites comme toi... Bingley était avec lui…

- Bingely ! Et a-t-il parlé de… de…hier soir ?

- Oui, dit simplement Elisabeth, voulant faire languir sa soeur.

- Et, qu'a-t-il dit ? s'impatienta Jane

- Qu'il y avait rencontrée la femme de sa vie. Une blonde à la robe rouge. Enfin, ce n'étaient pas ses mots mais… je pense avoir bien résumé. Il faudra que maman le sache le moins tôt possible, sous peine que de te retrouver une alliance à la main d'ici trois jours.

- Lizzie ! s'exclama Jane, voulant paraitre neutre, mais dont le sourire et les pommettes rougies témoignaient de sa joie.

- Jane ! s'écria à son tour Elisabeth.

Une fois qu'elles eurent déjeuner, elles allèrent faire du shopping.

- Ça te dirait de venir ? lui demanda Jane tandis qu'elle s'emparait d'une robe, Charles organise une fête, chez lui ce soir.

- Je peux inviter Charlotte ?

- Il m'a dit que je peux y emmener qui je veux, dit Jane.

- D'accord, je vais la prévenir, alors. S'enthousiasma Elisabeth, qu'il est bon d'avoir un homme fou amoureux de soi ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas éteindre sa flamme et t'habiller comme une déesse !

Jane offrit à Elisabeth son regard blasé.

- Quoi que, s'il t'aime vraiment, il t'aimera en nonne...Ça s'discute, ça s'discute ...

* * *

A 23 h 00

Charlotte Lucas, Elisabeth et Jane Bennet se trouvait devant une grande maison victorienne située dans le quartier des bobos londoniens : Nothing Hill.

La fête battait son plein, vu la sonorité qu'on entendait, alors qu'on était que devant la façade de la demeure.

- Elisabeth, j'ai oublié de te dire, tenta timidement Jane. Il y aura sans doute …

" Ah, ce détail " pensa Elisabeth tout en jetant un regard de plus en plus noir sur Jane…

* * *

_**Je penses que vous avez aisément deviné quel était ce détail qui dérange Lizzie ;) **_

_**Proposez-moi vos suggestions ! Mais je dois vous avouer que je suis friandes de disputes ( engueulades par ci, par là, vous en ferez une overdose ! ) - le tout pimenté par une connotation sensuelle ( bien évidement, voyons ... avec Mr. Darcy ! ) **_

_**Hum, Hum...**_

_**Review ? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fiction :)**

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire.**

**Je dois vous avouer que le chapitre deux ne me plait pas beaucoup :/ ( elle sert surtout à la transition ) **

**Et ce chapitre-ci m'a réconcilié avec l'histoire. :)**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui se donnent la peine de me laisser un review. **

**A "mimija" particulièrement pour son long review très gentille. :)**

**Bref, je me soumets à vos avis !**

**Milena :)**

La nuit était fraîche, le temps s'annonçait pluvieux.

- Combien de personnes ?

- Une centaine, répondit Jane à Elisabeth.

Celle-ci soupira.

- Alors, tu viens ou non ?

- Mais non, je vais faire demi-tour et me trouver sous la flotte à minuit, seule. Beau cadre pour un film dramatique, j'ai toujours préféré les comédies.

Jane et Charlotte sourirent.

Se fit alors entendre le bruit de trois paires de talons gravissant les quelques marches menant à la porte.

Sonner ne fut pas une nécessité, un type ivre venait précipitamment de sortir pour vider son estomac.

- Poli, ton mec Jane, même pas la décence de nous attendre pour ouvrir la Vodka.

- Elisabeth, dit, tu seras gentille, non ? La supplia Jane

- Un ange…

- Rentrons, décida Charlotte

- Dans le sous-sol, murmura l'homme en ébriété.

- Merci, répondit Jane avec le sourire.

"On se croirait être dans une soirée de Berlin", pensa Elisabeth. Une musique électro-minimaliste se faisait entendre en fond-sonore, tandis qu'une centaine de personnes se trémoussaient languissamment sous des lumières hétéroclites. La salle, pour ce que la masse ne dissimulait pas, se présentait comme grande, peinte de fond en comble en noir, les murs décorés de multiples posters et affiches. Une petite scène tenait place au fond d'elle, où se trouvait le DJ et un open bar longeait une partie du côté droit.

- Jane !

Charles venait vers elles. Il leur dit rapidement bonjour et s'en alla tout aussi rapidement, emportant Jane avec lui, vers la sortie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, ils sont sortis de la fête, il est légèrement éméché en plus ! s'inquiéta Elisabeth

- Elle est assez grande, Lizzie, amuse-toi toute seule, la taquina Charlotte, emporté finalement par un beau garçon l'ayant amené sur la piste.

S'amuser, dans une foule compacte et inconnu, probablement droguée ? Affaire très simple en vérité, s'exaspéra Elisabeth. Elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers le bar.

- Vodka, commanda-t-elle

Elle en commanda trois autres. "Bourrée sans vomir son dîner" était l'objectif à atteindre.

Elle voulait partir, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Tout ceci la répugnait. C'était étrange, elle en connaissait beaucoup, de soirées comme celle-ci, soirées pour l'élite, en vérité. Jean l'y avait habituée. Et pourtant, ici, ça l'horrifiait. Elle s'était enfuie de Paris et celle-ci la rattrapait.

En bien y pensant, elle s'était plutôt enfuie de Jean, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Le voir partir n'avait finalement pas été si difficile, même pas du tout et Elisabeth se demandait si … " Non, non, la routine me lassait, c'est tout, je l'aime toujours" conclu elle, avec une sorte de peur.

Et comme pour couper court à ses songes, elle s'immisça dans la masse, ferma les yeux et bougea son corps. Elle sentit deux mains fermes sur ces hanches, elle se retourna vivement, tel que réveillée.

- Mon nom est George et vous me plaisez, murmura l'inconnu

- La prochaine fois que vous essayez de me séduire, changez de prénom, ce n'est pas un atout sans le " Clooney " qui le suit, s'énerva vivement Elisabeth en se dégageant.

- Désolé, sincèrement, je pensais que l'audace serait récompensé, sourit George

- " L'audace, toujours l'audace " cita Elisabeth, vous oubliez le politiquement-correct.

- Je n'en ai que faire, à vrai dire. Je me présente dans mon trait principal, je suis un audacieux honnête. Vous m'aimez ?

- Peut-être bientôt, se moqua Elisabeth. Quand votre audace ne sera pas aussi ignoble que vos pulsions sexuelles. Elle fit demi-tour.

- Celui de vous donner mon numéro vous ira-t-il ? dit George en lui rattrapant le poignet.

- Pas très originale, mais ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, il lui tendit un bout de feuille chiffonnée.

- Je n'ai mis que Wickham, mieux que Clooney, n'est-ce pas ? Et plus de vingt ans en moins.

Il prit congé, non sans que son physique et ses cheveux blonds laissent une impression des plus agréables à Elisabeth qui reprit doucement sa danse de l'oubli.

Quelque temps plus tard, l'air commençait à lui manquer, son synopsis se déréglait un peu. Sortir. Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, marcha quelque peu et se retrouva dans le salon de Bingley, plongée dans l'obscurité. L'idée ne lui vint pas d'allumer la lumière, distinguant du premier coup d'oeil la forme d'un sofa. Elle s'avança vers celle-ci et s'affaissa dessus en prenant une grande respiration.

- Aspirine ? la surprit une voix grave sortant de nulle part.

- Nom d'un chien, qui est là ? s'exclama-t-elle

- Je n'ai plus le courage de me lever pour allumer une énième fois la lumière, répondit calmement la voix, mâchant ces mots.

Pourtant, il le fit et Elisabeth commença à s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière, tandis que l'homme se retournait vers elle.

Darcy.

Une chance sur plus de cent et pourtant… Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, comme hébétés. Silence désagréable, rompu par Elisabeth :

- Vous n'êtes pas en bas.

- Non, vous non plus.

Elle sentait que cela allait venir. La situation était trop burlesque, trop incongru. Elle ne la voulait tellement pas. Soudain, elle éclata de rire, de sa propre malchance.

- Vous êtes ivre, prononça Darcy d'une voix ébranlée.

Le rire de la jeune femme cessa tout de suite.

- Pas assez, sans doute. Je n'arrive toujours pas à apprécier votre présence.

Le coup marqua Darcy. Rien n'en apparaissait. Si ce n'est que son absence de réponse.

Elisabeth s'assit finalement sur le canapé et détourna sa tête de Darcy, assis à l'autre bout. Les deux corps étaient tendus. Il voulait dire quelque chose, absolument, à l'instant suivant. Il se lança finalement, hésitant :

- Vous n'appréciez pas la soirée ?

Elisabeth tourna lentement la tête, :

- Oh si.

Elle reprit, quelques instants plus tard, une lueur rancunière lui transperçant les yeux :

- J'y ai rencontré un homme, plutôt séduisant. En tout cas, j'ai semblé lui plaire. J'espère qu'à la vue de ma soeur ses sentiments demeureront les mêmes.

Elle le fixait, fougueuse, enflammée, sans rougir. Darcy avait la peau moite. Un énigme tentait de trouver une solution dans son esprit, vainement. Les yeux bruns le dévoraient. Il était pale. Il avait froid, soudainement. Pour qui ne le connaissait pas, il paraissait seulement indifférent. Il murmura finalement :

- Je ne pense pas que votre soeur représente une menace pour vous.

- En rien, après réflexion. Je dirais même que sa beauté éloigne ceux susceptible de mon aversion.

Ceci-dite, elle lui sourit, d'un sourire vrai, celui de la vengeance contentée.

Darcy compris qu'elle avait été là, tout à côté de lui, aujourd'hui, à l'aube. Sinon, pourquoi ?

Il ignorait tout de ce hasard extraordinaire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit si blessée. Mais il était énervé. Son orgueil ne supporta pas la culpabilité. La colère dominait. Seul s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Un amour-propre offensé, à ce que je vois.

Il se permit même un sourire.

- Qu'importe, l'insulte vient d'une personne qui m'est odieux. Le caractère m'avait fasciné, je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas original dans sa laideur. Mais , ceci ne vous concerne nullement.

Elle se leva précipitamment en direction du sous-sol. Dans son agitation, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une silhouette haute lui emboîtait le pas.

Darcy attendit qu'elle ait descendu toutes les marches pour descendre à son tour.

Il voulait trouver Bingley. Non, plutôt, il voulait le chercher, pour occuper son esprit encore ébranlé.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure, Charlotte, l'ayant vu regarder attentivement la foule, vint vers lui.

- Votre ami n'est pas là, , il est sorti.

Il la remercia. Soudain, le visage de la jeune femme qui lui paraissait familier trouva une identité. Tout s'expliquait, se clarifiait. Il devait parler à Miss. Bennet. Il l'aperçut au milieu de la foule, seule, les yeux clos, sensuelle dans sa gestuelle langoureuse. Il s'en approchait un peu anxieux, il ne s'était jamais excusé de sa vie. Une fois tout près. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il lui toucha légèrement le dos avec sa main.

- Vous vous améliorez, Clooney, dit soudain Elisabeth, cela mérite un baiser.

Sur ce, sans que Darcy puisse réagir, elle se retourna vivement, toujours à l'aveugle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle recula instinctivement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déconcertée, elle perdit ces mots. Ces infortunes successives révélait du sort.

- Je voulais seulement vous parler, s'expliqua Darcy

Bien sûr qu'il voulait juste lui parler, elle le savait. Il n'aurait pas pu prévoir. Prévoir quoi au juste ? Qu'elle embrasserait le premier homme quelque peu tactile ? La posture que la situation lui procurait n'était pas glorieuse et quelque peu honteuse. Etre humilié devant un homme l'ayant insulté lui était insupportable.

- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle ne s'échappa pas, pourtant.

- Les mots ne reflètent parfois pas...

- Le poids des mots est pour moi d'une importance capital. Ils peuvent faire mon monde, ils reflètent tout.

- Je vois, répondit Darcy. Il ne pouvait qu'être laconique. Ces paroles étaient, vu le contexte, déjà exhaustives. Elisabeth eut un mouvement de recul, elle voulait partir définitivement d'ici. Soudainement, en réponse à son geste, Darcy lui demanda

- Vous dansez ?

Elle demeura stupéfaite pendant un très court moment. Tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il demandait avait l'air de vouloir la nuire. Cette danse demandée, n'était que pour se moquer d'elle, elle le sentait. Que pour lui faire confirmer qu'elle était une fille facile, qui accepterait de danser avec un homme richissime même si ce dernier l'avait insulté.

- Vous m'en croyez vraiment capable, non ? Elle eut un sourire de dégout.

- C'est vrai que la musique ne s'y prête pas, admit-il

Décidément, il l'avait rangé dans une catégorie bien précise. Pourquoi ne pas lui donner satisfaction ? Elisabeth rapprocha soudainement ses lèvres de ceux de Darcy. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs peaux devenaient glacées. Des aimants. Elle crut qu'elle allait vraiment y céder, durant une seconde. Brusquement, elle s'écarta de lui et s'enfuit, emportée par la foule.

Darcy demeura seul. Il la haïssait, il la haïrait toujours, s'en était sûr. Ce n'était qu'une allumeuse de plus. Rien de moins. Qu'il avait été idiot de la considérer comme une curiosité unique. Ce n'était qu'une vénalité. Certes un peu plus intelligente, mais vénalité tout de même. Sa bêtise le fit sourire. Tout reprenait son cours habituelle.

Une tornade venait perturber le silence dormeur de la demeure de Mrs. Philipps.

Le bruit de la porte était infernale, à cette heure matinale. Elisabeth la referma d'un coup sec. Elle ôta ces compensées et remonta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. La porte de sa chambre fut une nouvelle épreuve à vaincre, elle s'en sortit bien. Elle commença alors à se déshabiller avec animalité, jetant son jean noir seyant sur le parquet et faisant virevolter un par un son haut pailleté et ses sous-vêtements. Pour moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'eau chaude sortant de la pomme de douche recouvrait son corps fatiguée et la joie bestiale que cela lui procurait lui permettait de ne pas penser. Surtout ne pas penser. A sa sortie elle enfila un large haut, une culotte et se glissa sous les couvertures. Darcy. Le nom traversa son esprit tel une météorite. Assez pourtant pour la mettre en rage. Soudain elle se souvint de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait faite subir. Elle éprouvait un bonheur immense à s'être opposé à un homme gâté par la vie. Et ce bonheur l'énerva de plus belle. Il ne méritait que son indifférence la plus froide.


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR ! **

**Voici enfin le 5è chapitre ! **

**Je remercie toute les lectrices qui m'ont laissé un message ou un review, ça m'fait super plaisir ! ( genre je le montre à mes amis et tout et tout ! ) **

**Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la présentation de ce chapitre, mais je peux néanmoins dire qu'elle contient des passages elliptique. Je voulais rendre le tout fluide. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir à l'orde chronologique dans le chapitre suivant. :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : JE CHERCHE DESESPEREMENT UNE CORRECTRICE," BETA-LECTRICE" pour cette histoire...**

* * *

Une chose primordiale avait échappé à Elizabeth dans sa trop grande précipitation de quitter Paris : le grand retour. Pas celui du fils prodige, non, celui d'une fille punit dans ses excentricités. Prolonger, ne serait ce que de deux semaines, ses vacances étaient une de ses idées les plus préjudiciables.

Non ! Elle avait travaillé sans arrêt durant deux mois, les avait sacrifiés que pour deux semaines de vacances ! Et sur cette idée réconfortante, elle put enfin se permettre de profiter du voyage en avion. La tête assoupie, elle se sentait en forme. Cette cure familiale et amicale lui avait fait un grand bien. Certes, sa mère avait sans cesse, durant quatorze jours, soit 168 heures, rabattu ses oreilles avec ses discours archaïques sur le devenir d'une fille respectable, n'avait fait que déplorer la présence du fiancé d'Elizabeth sans prendre note de la phrase répétitive de sa fille, devenu un bruit quelconque pour elle : " Ce n'est pas mon fiancé, maman", mais Elisabeth avait profité sans retenu de son père et de sa soeur ainée ainsi que de son amie Charlotte. Elle avait soigneusement laissé ses jeunes soeurs dans leurs occupations puérils d'adolescente : elles-mêmes ne se souciaient guère de sa présence. C'était un fait, le sens de la famille n'était pas inclus dans les jeunes âmes et Elisabeth le savait mieux que personne. Sa famille, elle ne l'aimait qu'exhaustive.

Ces pensées divaguèrent soudain dans un autre domaine, devenu trop récurrent à son gout ces derniers temps. Encore et toujours Mr. Darcy. Ce matin avait été tel le cheval de Troie. Elisabeth s'en rongeait encore les ongles. Elle avait quitté Morphée pour être de suite sujette à la frustration. Il l'avait donc vraiment vu laisser libre cours aux avances d'un inconnu, tout en sachant qu'elle était prise ! Lui, cet homme infâme qui avait touché à son amour-propre et qui hier s'est ouvertement moqué d'elle en l'invitant à danser !

- Madame, je me répète, jus de pomme, d'orange ou de tomate ?

L'hôtesse de l'air, une trentenaire à la beauté fanée, la scrutait d'un regard lasse et agacé.

- L'alcool est autorisé, à ce que je crois, non ? répondit Elisabeth sarcastique

L'hôtesse de l'air soupira, ses paumes se resserrant sur la barre de son chariot.

- Oui, bien évidemment. Nous avons du scotch, du…

- Un jus de tomate, s'il vous plait.

Son interlocutrice devient aussi rouge que la commande à venir. Elle soupira un "bien" méprisant et s'en alla dans sa promenade coutumière. Elisabeth s'en voulut ; passer ses nerfs sur le personnel d'une compagnie aérienne n'était pas la solution la plus réfléchie, ni la plus poli.

L'accueil devant la sortie des passagers du trajet Londres-Paris était bondé. Multiples familles, multiples époux et multiples amants. Elisabeth aperçut un bouquet de lys surpasser les autres têtes. Ses fleurs préférées. Jean l'attendait. Elle précipita le pas, tentant tant bien que mal de sortir ses bagages le plus rapidement possible de la foule compacte. Quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le chauffeur de Jean, elle se dit que ses efforts étaient sans doute aussi utiles que l'huile sur l'eau.

La déception n'était pas au rendez-vous, demeurait l'habitude.

La voiture venait de rentrer dans la rue Rivoli. Une de plus dans l'embouteillage monstre.

Vous n'apporterez que mes bagages, je préfère marcher.

Mais vos lys madame ?

Vous les donnerez à votre femme.

Ceci dit, Elisabeth ouvrit la portière et une fois sur le trottoir, respira un bon coup. Elle dévala une des rues les plus prestigieuses du monde d'un pas ferme, l'allure électrique. Elle se délivrait de quelque chose, une lumière nouvelle éclaircissait son esprit. Elle volait en marchant, la précipitation devenait palpable. Il allait bien voir ce que signifiait se jouer d'elle. Arrivée sur rue Cambon, elle se dirigea vers un des nombreux immeubles écrus datant de deux siècles.

Il était dos à elle, assis sur son bureau, en train de jurer au téléphone.

- Jean ! s'exclama-t-elle

A cette intonation, celui-ci referma son portable, lui sourit et commença à se rapprocher d'elle.

- Je déménage. Dit-elle soudain. Elle-même n'avait pas prévu de le faire.

Il ne dit rien, puis voyant qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse :

- C'est absurde, Elisabeth, tu ne le sais que trop bien.

- Je me suis demandé, pendant ces vingt minutes de trajet à pied pourquoi j'étais en train de marcher à pied et, oui, c'était absurde. Non pas de marcher à pied mais, de ne pas avoir envie de le faire, j'ai toujours adoré la marche. Et puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un tas de trucs que j'aimais faire avant et que je n'aime plus faire et ce, depuis que je te connais. Pendant ces deux jours…

- Oh Attends deux secondes là, qu'est-ce-que tu me fais ? C'est quoi le…

- Tais toi ! Pendant ces deux jours, je me suis persuadé à tord et à travers que je t'aimais. Mais il ne m'a fallu que 20 fichus minutes pour me rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas, que c'est l'Elisabeth stoïque et matérialiste que tu avais faite de moi qui t'aimait …

- Quoi ? Ton portefeuille aussi semblait aimer l'Elisabeth matérialiste. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus importante à tes yeux ?

- Je vais supposer que tu viens de dire cela sous le coup de la colère !

- Oui je suis en colère, car tu rentres dans mon appartement, tu viens dans mon bureau, tu me plaques et qu'en plus tu essayes de jeter le tord sur moi! T'es qu'une salle…

- Tout d'abord, c'est aussi mon appartement, on se partage le loyer depuis maintenant un an et…

- Et l'argent qui te permet de payer la moitié du loyer vient du travail que tu fournis dans mon journal ! Bon sang ! Quand es-tu devenu à ce point non lucide ?!

- Mes critiques ont été applaudis !

- Par mes relations !

- Je ne me rendais pas compte que tu prenais note de tout ce que tu as fait financièrement pour moi, tu dois avoir un ticket, histoire que je jette un coup d'œil à ma facture !

Elisabeth à court d'haleine s'arrêta un court moment et repris :

- Depuis quelque temps tu n'es plus ici !

- Plus où ? Oh désolé, il y en a qui travaillent pour subvenir aux besoins de luxe que possèdent certaines roturières !

- Avec nous ! Et ne me fais pas croire que ton boulot te prend tant de temps que…

- Tu n'insinuerais pas quelque chose ?

- Si, j'insinue parfaitement quelque chose ! Tu vois quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Jean resta perplexe pendant une seconde. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici …

- Elisabeth, attends ! Je pensais que c'était une règle tacite entre nous. Tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter qu'on était un couple sans engagement, qu'on était libre et je pensais que … Je croyais que toi-même tu avais…

- Quoi ? Des amants ? Ta plaisanterie, à Londres, n'en était donc pas vraiment une à tes yeux …

- Lizzie …

- Jean, arrêtes, je me sens insultée et salie. Si on était un couple sans engagement, cela ne supposait pas à mes yeux que …

- Pauvre petite chose, c'était tout d'abord pour ça, plus qu'autre chose, que je me suis intéressé à toi, pour cette liberté que je croyais avoir. Tu n'es pas plus exceptionnelle qu'une autre étudiante…

- Mon dieu, c'est la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois qu'on met en relief ma banalité et, bizarrement, cette fois-ci, ça me touche moins … murmura Elisabeth, cette dernière pensée dite surtout pour elle-même.

- Il va sans dire que tu es viré. Il dit ceci avec un sourire bordant le coin de ses lèvres.

- Sans blague ! Jean, à l'instant où je suis rentrée ici, il n'était plus question que je travaille pour toi !

- Tout finit parfaitement bien alors, tu peux aller faire tes bagages !

- Le pire dans tout ça, tu sais ce que c'est, Jean ? Ce n'est que mon orgueil que tu as blessé. Je ne suis même pas triste. Je me sens soulagée de m'être rendu compte de l'immense supercherie que tu étendais devant mes yeux avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Je viens de sortir d'un an de mensonges, d'un tunnel que je ne soupçonnais même pas…

- Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la roturière, que la vente de ton journal va baisser d'au moins 10%. Les 10% que je t'avais fait gagner.

Elisabeth n'avait pas grand-chose à récupérer, l'essentiel de ses affaires étant déjà dans les malles pour Londres. Rien dans cet appartement ne lui apparentait, rien qu'elle voulait. C'était tout sauf elle. Malheureusement, toute sa bibliothèque était chez Jean. Elle du donc descendre plus d'une dizaine de sacs en plastiques remplis de bouquins. Jean s'était absenté, avant de lui dire de glisser la clef en bas une fois la porte fermée. À l'entrée, lors de son dernier aller-retour le chauffeur lui faisait de nouveau face.

- Veuillez sortir mes malles, s'il vous plait.

- Monsieur va venir aider Madame à les remonter ?

- Non, je pars d'ici, enfin.

- Ah oui, tous ces livres… Dans ce cas, je vous ramène là où vous voulez.

- Ce n'est pas la peine…

- Chacun sa vengeance. Moi, je n'ai que ça.

* * *

Elisabeth savait exactement quoi faire. Elle était sous pression et ses idées virevoltaient autour d'elle. Ainsi, elle alla voir la propriétaire de son ancien studio.

La discussion fut intense mais s'avéra porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle. Le studio en question venait d'être libéré et la propriétaire fut rassurée de confier son bien à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance et qui avait déjà prouvé être bon locataire.

De plus, Elisabeth avait quelques économies et elle pouvait payer trois mois en avance. L'affaire fut conclue et après une semaine de procédure administrative relative à sa démission et à son nouveau domicile, Elisabeth put enfin s'installer. Elle s'acheta un lit et un ensemble d'un bureau et d'une immense bibliothèque recouvrant tout un mur de la minuscule pièce. Elle était certes très à l'étroit, mais elle se sentit tout de suite heureuse de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes. Elle put enfin faire le point. Cette rupture l'avait tout de même chamboulée et durant un mois, elle ne vécut que dans la colère, la rancœur et ses cours. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle laissait Jean la faire souffrir encore. Et rien qu'à l'idée que cet homme méprisable avait un pouvoir sur elle, elle s'enflamma.

Elizabeth n'avait jamais vraiment vécu un chagrin d'amour. Et ce ne fut pas cette fois- ci que cela se produit. Elle constata avec joie qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Jean depuis déjà un bon moment.

On était en novembre et le soleil brillait à outrage. Elisabeth n'était pas une adepte de la chaleur. Elle préférait de loin la neige ou encore l'air frais de l'aube.

Néanmoins, en ce dimanche, elle ne voulait pas une fois de plus perdre le soleil en s'enfouissant dans du Molière ou du Proust. C'est avec un certain empressement qu'elle enfila une robe légère et nacrée, ses spartiates et prit sa vielle besace en cuire et son carnet de notes.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait privilégié Paris comme lieu pour ses études. Cette ville était une inspiration à elle toute seule. Elle roulait à vélo depuis maintenant deux heures. Jardin d'Erevan, elle attacha son véhicule sur un banc et s'assit elle-même sur le rempart en béton. Elle saisit un stylo.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans cette ville. Ces relations antérieures appartenaient au cercle social de Jean. Elle eut ainsi du mal à s'intégrer auprès d'étudiants comme elle, mais elle y était parvenue. Elle préférait seulement la solitude.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise là, en train de gribouiller une suite de mots sans importance quand une ombre surgit devant elle et lui ôta ce soleil déjà diminué par les branches du feuillage. Elle remonta son regard.

- Salut. Bel hasard, hein ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez donc pas ?

- Non. Vous me gâchez le soleil, crétin d'inconnu. Elle ne supportai pas qu'on vienne la déranger quand elle écrivait.

- Et la politesse ?

Elisabeth soupira :

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à la politesse pour les Casanova de votre genre, vous me dérangez monsieur…

- Georges Wikha… Coloney

Elle le fixa pendant un instant. Soudain ses joues rougirent. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandissait jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Elisabeth le suivit. C'était vraiment drôle.

- Je suis, je suis désolé, dit-t-elle en saccadé, sans s'arrêter de rire.

- Je ne vous ai pas fait une grande impression, hein ?

- J'étais dans les vapes de l'éthanol ! se défendit Elisabeth

Georges sourit et vint s'asseoir à ces cotés. Elle se reprit :

- C'est tout de même étrange

- Jamais rien n'abolira le hasard, cita l'homme.

Elisabeth détourna la tête, le regard pétillant. Elle aimait beaucoup Mallarmé.

- Il y a des bancs, vous savez ?

- Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Il y a des bancs. Vous savez, ces constructions en bois …

- Ah, oui. J'aime le vide.

- Et comment ca s'aime le vide ?

- Vous savez, le sentiment de pouvoir tout faire échapper.

- La liberté, en quelque sorte.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

- On peut dire ca. Sinon, que faites vous à Paris ?

- Je déambule, un passe temps merveilleux. Et toi ?

- J'étudie. Il avait commencé à la tutoyer.

- Très bonne chose. J'en ai toujours rêvé. Elle vit un sourire lointain se dessiner sur ces lèvres. Mais vous savez, l'université de la vie, voilà à quoi j'ai eu droit.

Il se leva. Elle n'osa pas insister.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir, Elisabeth ?

- Tu connais mon prénom ?

- Oui, tu ne te souviens donc vraiment de rien.

Non elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se fier à sa mémoire.

- Alors ?

Ca ne lui coutait rien, au fond.

- Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De quelqu'un.

- Ce soir, à 21h00. Je t'attendrai en bas de chez toi. Il lui tendit un bout de feuille. Elle y inscrivit son adresse et lui sourit. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne savait si c'était le crépuscule mais elle vit une étrange lueur victorieuse filler dans les yeux de Georges quand elle lui rendit son chiffon. Elle allait s'amuser.

* * *

**Alors, vous le trouvez comment mon Wickham ? :)**

**Aussi, j'avais une question à vous poser... vous le voulez Mr. Collins, ou non, dans cette fanfiction ? **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Bisous :)**

**Milena. **


End file.
